Sudden
by Crystalined
Summary: Skyli Elementa was a 15-year-old girl traveling throughout the region of Hoenn. Constantly running into legendary trainer Steven, they finally face the danger of a tag battle against Team Magma leader Maxie and his grunt. Afterwards, sudden things happen that were not expected, and Skyli is left lost and confused. ONE-SHOT, THOUGH WILL CONTINUE IF ENCOURAGED.


**Crys: Hello! I was kind of randomly gazing out my car window when suddenly I was inspired to type a quick one-shot (AKA I was thinking about my Pokemon Emerald game and just started to fantasize). So, anyway! This takes place somewhere midway in the game, where the player battles with Steven against Archie and a random Aqua grunt. Which means that I need to type some information for you to be able to understand my random blabber...**

 **Note: I am not going to use exact moves and whatnot, so please leave that out if you leave a criticizing review. I am also replacing the admin, Tabitha, with a random grunt because why not.**

 **Trainer; Skyli; (15)**

 **Pokemon in Possession:**

 **Allegra - Gardevoir - Female (47)**

 **Aeroc - Aggron - Male (49)**

 **Asper - Blaziken - Male (49)**

 **Trainer; Steven; (25)**

 **Pokemon in Possession:**

 **Aggron - Female (44)**

 **Skarmory - Female (44)**

 **Metang - Genderless (45)**

 **Sudden**

I grimaced as I was bitten by a Mightyena before sending out Allegra as my defense. The silver-haired man (Who was my senior by at least seven years) held out a hand, and I gingerly took it to stand up, gripping the Bite wound on my shoulder. "I know this is extremely selfish of me to ask you, but are you willing to battle alongside me? I want to follow League rules and surely you wouldn't want to be a damsel in distress in front of me," Steven steadily offered, and I patiently smiled back up at him. He always had a strange effect on me, though, I still couldn't pinpoint what the reason was, nor the certain effect he was putting on me.

The battle soon began, and I realized it was a full six on six, each trainer using three Pokemon - which was good for me, since I only had three Pokemon on my team. Allegra stood directly in front of me, telling me through telepathy that she was for sure teleporting me to a hospital right after this Team Magma ordeal was over. I murmured my soft agreement before I ordered her to start off with Calm Mind; she was going to need it. Much to my surprise, Steven sent out an Aggron. It made me wonder if I should send out Aeroc later too, but my distraction caused Steven to pull me back into him to avoid a Psychic-Flamethrower explosion that enveloped all four Pokemon on the field. Luckily for Allegra and Steven's Aggron, Allegra had set up a Protect right after her Psychic, so Steven's and my Pokemon were left unharmed from the collision.

The jerkish grunt's Camerupt was quickly knocked out, leaving Maxie's Mightyena remaining in the battle; the volcanic Pokemon was replaced with another Mightyena, causing me to groan after being released from Steven's protective grip. Wait, now that I think about it, wasn't it a ten-year difference? His father told me that he was 25, and now that I can recall my age, I was 15. Wait, why was I even worrying about that?

Much to my surprise, Allegra was quickly wiped out with the Mightyena's Feint Attack, which was immediately followed by Maxie's Mightyena's Crunch. Dark type attacks. I yelped, scrambling to get my Gardevoir back into her PokeBall before anything worse was done. Biting my bottom lip, I let Aeroc loose; he let out a mighty roar showing his two opponents that they had made a huge mistake of double-teaming Allegra. Much to my surprise, my Aggron was almost two feet taller than Steven's, which got me thinking after a sudden realization: This wasn't his actual team. People said Steven was a great trainer; he must not have his actual Pokemon with him.

"Aeroc, Take Down!" Within two seconds, the grunt's Mightyena was returned after its HP literally raced to 0. The annoying puppy was easily replaced with a pathetic Golbat. Really. Maxie's Mightyena easily knocked out Steven's Aggron with a Feint Attack, something neither of us were expecting. Steven replaced his steel-type with another steel-type, Skarmory. Once again, my battle partner covered me with his own body, shoving me behind a vending machine and against a wall when there was a massive Surf-Quick Attack-Swift-Feint Attack explosion. Our two steel types were durable enough to withstand the attack, and so was the Golbat. However, Maxie's Mightyena was returned to his PokeBall, replaced by a Crobat. I withdrew myself from Steven's strong grip, sending him a thankful smile before ordering Aeroc to attack with an Iron Tail at the Crobat, while Steven told his Skarmory to direct multiple Swifts to the Golbat.

Much to my disappointment, Steven's Skarmory fainted after sustaining too many Wing Attack hits. This definitely wasn't the silver-haired man's actual team Pokemon. "Aeroc, use-"  
My own durable Aggron was finished off with a Confuse Ray. I did not want to put him through a confused rampage, so I replaced him with my final starter, Asper. My Blaziken calmly nodded at me before easily knocking out the already-weak Golbat with a quick Slash. Steven sent out his final Pokemon, a raring Metang. We were definitely going to win, as long as Asper kept his fiery attacks away from Steven's final Pokemon.

"Asper, Blaze Kick!"  
"Metang, Psychic!"

We ordered simultaneously. Of course, the Crobat fainted, and all was left was Archie's Camerupt. Yep, we were fine.

"Slash!"  
"Metal Claw!"

Maxie cursed under his breath before making a quick escape with his grunts trailing after him frantically, all of them most likely feeling vulnerable with all of their Pokemon fainted. Happy and proud of myself for having defeated a villainous region organization, I leaped onto Steven, hugging him with my arms around his neck. I felt soft hands pat my silky hair and the small of my back. "You did good," Steven calmly praised, though a small sign of hesitation was detected in his voice - probably because of my sudden hug. Wait... SUDDEN HUG.

Heavily blushing, I pulled back into Asper, who set a clawed talon on my unwounded shoulder to steady me. "A-Ah, thank you. I hope you'll be able to... find out what Team Magma and Team Aqua are up to," I managed to murmur softly with a small smile. Steven gently smiled back at me before giving my soft head a pat. "Thanks, I hope I'll get to see you in the future, Skyli," he agreed before walking off. I blinked, dumbly staring after him until my Blaziken reminded me of where I was by gently prodding my Bitten shoulder.

Eyes widening, I looked up at my starter. "Oh, the Pokemon Center! Allegra and Aeroc, we need to go...!" I heard the soft chuckle of Steven, who was still standing in the doorway. I blushed, looking over at him as he made his way back to me. "I just used my last revive on my Skarmory, so I'll fly us both over to the Pokemon Center. How's that?" the silver-haired trainer offered with a welcoming smile. I returned the grin and returned Asper to his PokeBall, following Steven up to the roof. There were many reasons as to why I accepted his help. First, we were about two routes and a cave away from the nearest Pokemon Center. Second, Allegra fainted so she couldn't teleport me to the Center, which was what I usually did whenever there was an emergency. Third, I could not really run that far with my shoulder still painfully bleeding. And finally, fourth, I liked the idea of gaining more time with Steven. He was an interesting man and I certainly did not want to pass the chance of talking to an actual person instead of a psychic goddess, a rumbling piece of metal, and a very, very strong chicken.

I watched in amazement as Steven placed a saddle onto his Skarmory's sharp feathers. The saddle suddenly formed itself so that it would make the metal bird more comfortable, and I approached them as the bird's trainer climbed atop the brown leather, leaving a large gap in the front for me. My face suddenly flushed a rosy pink; Steven seemed to be looking just as uncomfortable. "I'll help you up; try not to use that shoulder.."

After I got myself situated in front of Steven, the clasps around our legs enclosed themselves around our legs, as if our two legs were just one. This - ah, this, I was not ready for. "I've never flown before," I murmured shrilly as Skarmory took to the sky without warning. Instinctively, I recoiled into the safety of Steven's chest as he took my wrists and guided my hands to the leather knob in front of me. I immediately gripped the stub, not knowing what else to hold on to. There was something else I noticed as well - moving through the sky at 20 kilometers per hour (not too fast so that I wouldn't fall) made the wind feel extremely cold. I found myself shrinking deeper against Steven's warm envelop, shivering and wincing as I felt my shoulder ache.

Much to my oblivion, Steven was heavily blushing (And so was I) as he looked down to examine my shoulder. "I'm sure it's just a torn muscle. It's against League rules to have a Pokemon attack a trainer, but we haven't caught them yet..." he murmured, and I could feel his hot breath on my neck as he leaned closer to stare at my wound. Heart racing, I remained still so that I wouldn't get too much of my brown locks into his face. After about fifteen minutes of flying, I was now comfortable in Steven's arms, almost on the verge of dozing off, though the physical contact with Steven definitely kept me awake throughout the flight.

After leaving my Pokemon (and his) at the Pokemon Center, Steven took me to the hospital. Right when my treatment ended, Steven instructed me to refrain from training with that wretched shoulder until it was completely healed - something that I complied to. I awkwardly stared up at him as the more experienced trainer searched my eyes.

 _And then he leaned in for a sweet, deep kiss._

Dizzy from the sudden contact, I gripped his shirt sleeves as he wrapped a strong arm around my waist to keep me from falling (I was silently grateful that he made sure to not touch my hurt shoulder). Surprisingly, the normally mild trainee grew more passionate, shoving me hard against the wall around the corner and invading my mouth with his tongue. I whimpered, though his lips muffled my soft voice as his free hand rested on the back of my neck.

Right when we broke free of each other, I began to speak with my face uncontrollably blushing. "T-This is all too sudden, and-"

"It isn't sudden, Skyli. We spent months with each other back in the cave, and we met many times after that. I… I… I'll see you later, Skyli. Keep in touch, alright?" Steven interrupted before leaving me, walking out of the hospital doors as if he were in a hurry. I was lost, and confused. What just… But…

 _What did this mean?_

 **Crys: Well! How was that? Sorry, honestly, it was all just useless drabble, but if you want a continuation, or an actual series of this, please PM me or mention it in the review, and I'll actually type out the whole game! Again, this is only if you want me to... o.o**


End file.
